


Survived

by orphan_account



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Moving On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5523311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey is sentimental and Ian is annoying him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survived

"It's time." Mickey hated the soft tone in Ian's voice, it was like he was talking to Yevgeny. "Yeah, I know. Just give me a minute." He grumbles back, annoyed at how Ian was acting. The red head released a sigh before walking outside, probably to make sure everything was packed and perfect. Ever since Mickey had finally agreed to move after an incident involving bad pipes and shower sex, Ian had been acting like he was broken and that this move would be hard for Mickey. He wasn't right but he wasn't exactly wrong.

Mickey hated this house. He hated the living room in which his father had delivered many beatings and hired Svetlana to rape him. He hated his room because it lacked any and all privacy. But he also hated change.

He had lived in this house since he was born, unless you count that time he stayed with Ian for a couple of weeks. This was the house that he and his siblings lived through their fathers terrible, god-awful parenting. This was all that was left of Mickey's short-lived childhood, a cheap house that would fall apart with the slightest change of wind, and was for some reason pretty hard to give up. It was like no matter how much he wanted to leave, he would always feel that pull to this house. 

Sure, it was the house where his father beat him and his siblings, raped Mandy, and pretty much made them raise themselves. But it was also the house where he and his siblings learned to depend on each other, where they helped each other no matter what and learned the true meaning of family. They may be completely different people now, who went down bad paths, but they'll always have that time together.

Tony being the oldest hasn't lived here for awhile. He left without a warning, but every once in awhile he'll come back to Canaryville and stay with the family for a week or so before leaving to go back to where he lived.

Jamie and Colin never officially moved out. Jamie never came home one day, nobody really panicked, they all just assumed he was in jail. Later Iggy saw him at a gas station only a couple miles outta town, Jamie had gotten a girl pregnant. He got married and moved in with her, Terry would've been proud. Colin started having anger issues the older he got and the more drugs he did, which only lead to trouble. It had been a year and a half since he had last seen Colin, the day he told them Terry got out, so that meant Colin was most likely back in jail for assault.

Iggy could only pack a bag full of stuff in a hurry since he was being chased by cops. Someone leaked his name involving a bank heist on the North Side, so he was in a bit of a hurry. It only happened two months ago, so they were still adjusting to his leave since he was surprisingly very helpful with Yevgeny. He calls Mickey from random payphones every other week, but doesn't tell them where he is, not wanting to involve Mickey in his shit show.

Mandy left in a rush, throwing random shit into her bag with Kenyatta sitting on the couch, drinking a beer and watching her, not even offering to help. Mickey and Ian trying to convince her to stay but she just kept insisting she had to leave. She couldn't stay in a place that held so many bad memories, all of them driving her away. A certain Gallagher being the bad memory that gave her the finale push. She deserved more than what she got, but she was a South Side girl and they think they're worth nothing so the minute any asshole shows them attention, they accept it even if the price for their love is a beating. After she left, she changed her phone number and never contacted them again.

 When he thought about it, Mickey was leaving on the best terms. He wasn't leaving cause he had to or to take responsibility, he was leaving to provide a better life for his child and his boyfriend. He was moving into a three bedroom apartment with one and a half baths. It was pretty cheap, still being in the South Side and in a shitty apartment complex but it was more than they expected and that was enough. 

As he walked out of the front door, Mickey released a sigh and looked back once more at the house he had grown to hate, and let the ghost of a smile appear on his lips. This wasn't the house he was broken in, this was the house he survived in. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a short work, but I really wanted to show how Mickey was evolving and allowing himself to put the past, in the past.  
> Go stalk me on Tumbr at April-Jayce


End file.
